


He Could Get It

by castielsass



Series: Spideypool Kink Prompts [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Crush, First Time, Food Kink, M/M, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, peter has a pathetic crush on wade, till he isn't, tiny bit of, wade's oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsass/pseuds/castielsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter maybe has been reading a little bit of Cosmo, and he's reached pretty desperate measures in hinting that he's attracted to Wade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Could Get It

Peter sank deeper into the couch, plate of strawberries in his hand tilting a little so a couple rolled into the pool of cream on the rim. Peter glanced up through his eyelashes at Wade sitting diagonally from him on the smaller loveseat. He didn't even glance up from the tv screen. Peter grit his teeth.  
"Wade," Peter said. He lifted a plump strawberry and sank it into his mouth, sucking juice from it.  
"Hmm," Wade answered, tilting his xbox controller as his character swung her sword wildly onscreen. "Baby boy, have you noticed this woman is like the punk rock version of Lara Croft. Except her boobs are slightly more realistic-"  
"Waaaade," Peter insisted, mouth filled with strawberry pulp. His nose itched. He dipped a finger in the cream and sucked it off.  
"But I gotta say I think this is supposed to be suggestive. Who names a video game Wet without any sexy connotation..." Wade said, not even looking at him.  
Peter whined like a puppy, then his eyes widened. He sneezed, shooting strawberry pulp across the room and showering Wade in seeds and cream. Wade put his controller down and turned to him.  
"Bless you."  
"Uh."  
Wade wiped his mask. "Why are you being a cliche?"  
Peter blushed at his friend, tips of his ears turning bright pink. "I'm not."  
Wade tilted his head back, shutting one eye and inspecting him. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to seeeeduce me."  
Peter twitched, the remaining strawberries on the plate rolling around wildly. "I-Why-I'm."  
Wade flew across the room, throwing himself hard onto the couch beside Peter and upsetting the dish. 

"Hey," Peter said, pulling the hem of Wade's mask. He let the pads of his fingers slip up a little, questioning. Wade tossed his head back, forcing Peter's fingers away. Peter scowled.  
"You've seen my face, you know my name, do you not trust me?"  
"You're in my apartment, aren't you?" Wade retorted which wasn't really an answer. Peter gripped the bottom of Wade's mask again, firmly this time.  
"I'm gonna lift your mask up. I'll do it slow."  
Wade shook his head. "I'm not in the mood to get thrown up on kid."  
"I'm not go-Someone threw up on you?" Peter demanded, disbelieving.  
Wade shrugged. "S'not a pleasant sight."  
Peter tugged the edge of the mask gently. "I'm not gonna, ok? I just wanna see. Let me?"  
Wade didn't move as Peter began to roll the hem upwards, revealing him slowly.  
"Ok?" Peter checked, getting to the bridge of his nose. Wade snorted. Peter eased the mask fully off and threw it behind the couch. "Ok."  
He took a moment to look. A strong chin with a knife edge jawline, let up to surprisingly plump lips, a straight nose and blue eyes. His cheekbones stood high and proud, and Peter realised Wade had been handsome before the cancer. Now his skin was ravaged, pitted and scarred. It looked painful, but what hurt Peter was the way Wade ducked his head, eyes automatically following the line of where Peter had tossed his mask. The initial shock of Wade's skin subsided and Peter's eyes were drawn along to the sweeping line of a scar that angled up his jawbone to underneath his left eye. His face was scarred and bumpy, but Peter had trouble finding disgust or pity for him. His face had already been accepted in Peter's mind, and it didn't much matter what he looked like, his personality had already etched his face into something beautiful.  
"You're a _dick_ ," Peter said thoughtlessly.

Wade sat back, frowning.

"You didn't tell me you were hot," Peter said.  
Wade stood up abruptly, knocking the plate of strawberries with a strong thigh. He reached for his mask. "I didn't come here to be mocked."  
"You didn't come here at all, I did. This is your place," Peter reminded him. "I'm not mocking you."  
"You think I'm hot?" Wade demanded, throwing his mask back to the floor and leaning in close to Peter's face. A strawberry burst under his knee, a quick shock of warm juice against his skin. Automatically Peter gasped and closed his eyes. Wade paused, bewildered. Peter had his mouth tilted up, as if for a ...kiss?  
"What the fuck?" Wade said.  
Peter's eyes blinked open and he drew back abruptly. "I thought-I'm so sorry, I thought-Never mind, Jesus, shit, I'll I'm just gonna go fuck I'm so sorry-"  
"You thought I was trying to kiss ya?"  
Peter froze, scrawny little shoulders drawn up, his hands flinching. "I'm so sorry, I didn't, I read that all wrong, I'm an idiot-"  
"Holy fucking shit," Wade realised. "You totally have a weird little boy crush on me."  
"I'm not a little boy, I'm 21!"  
"I didn't mean 'little boy' I mean like 'little, weird, boy' crush."  
Peter's stomach rolled when he realised he entirely understood what Wade had meant. He was in deep. Wade pursed his lips. Peter sank back down on the couch. "Don't you dare make fun of m-"  
Wade patted him briefly on the head as he made his way over to his window and struggled with it. He climbed out onto the tiny window sill and held onto the glass to steady himself. Peter tilted his head.Wade drew a deep breath.

"SPIDER-MAN HAS A CRUSH ON ME."

"Jesus Christ, Wade!" Peter yelled, darting to the window. He wrestled him back in it just before a half empty soda cup was thrown at his window and exploded on the glass, with a shriek down below of "shut up!"  
Peter let go of Wade's hips quickly and instead used his hands to cover his red face. Wade lay on him happily like it was the best place in the world. He propped his head up and booped Peter on the nose.  
"You got a crush on me," Wade sang, horribly off key. Peter clenched his fists.  
"Shut up!"  
"Or?" Wade teased.  
"Or I'm gonna kiss you!"  
Wade sat back, apparently unbothered by his perch on Peter's hips.  
"Are we twelve? What parallel universe did I wake up in today?"  
Peter took a moment to actually appreciate being so embarrassed. If blood was filling his face, at least it wasn't gonna let Wade know how much Peter liked his heavy weight on his hips. Wade tugged on Peter's collar, and grinned.  
"Hey, Petey, guess what?"  
Peter knew what. He still let Wade wriggle his zip up hoodie off. "Hmm?"  
"You're never gonna guess who likes me," Wade said, tossing his own long sleeved thermal on top of Peter's hoodie.  
"Who? Someone awesome?" Peter grinned, wiggling his hips when Wade's scarred fingers tickled low on his stomach as he unbuttoned his jeans.  
"Total babe," Wade said and Peter bit back a giggle. "Hot as hell, bit of a dork. Absolute bottom."  
Peter punched him. "I'm not the one sitting on my dick!"  
"Now that would be a party trick," Wade said. Peter opened his mouth to reply but before he could, Wade stood up and lifted Peter, tossing him over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes.  
"Ah-!" Peter protested. Wade carried him into the bedroom and dropped him on the bed. He threw himself down beside him on his back, interlacing his fingers behind his own head.  
"So," Wade said. "How're you?"  
Peter turned to stare at him, eyes narrowed.  
"Fine," he said, lifting himself up and tossing his leg over Wade's hips. "You?"  
"Pretty good," Wade replied, laying his hands on Peter's hips, loose denim slouched low. "This total babe wants to do me."  
"You already used that line," Peter said, lifting his shirt over his head and blushing down to his bare chest.  
"Lazy writer," Wade said, his fingers dipped into Peter's open jeans and tugged them down. Peter kicked them onto the floor and tugged Wade's sweatpants down to his thighs, leaving his shirt rolled up to expose his stomach. Peter grabbed his own elbows, blush on his chest darkening, pale naked body small compared to Wades muscles.   
"Huh?" Wade asked. Peter shrugged. Wade lifted a shoulder.  
"Gimme a signal baby boy, I don't work with blurred lines."  
In answer, Peter grabbed Wade's shoulder and rolled onto his back, pulling him on top. Wade clicked his tongue like he was calling a dog and winked. "I gotcha Spidey, wanna a little meat in your taco, a little pressure on your bones, a li-"  
"Shut _up_ , just go, come on." Peter said.  
Wade furrowed eyebrows at him "I'm not gonna just shove it in, boo, we haven't even kissed yet."  
Peter swallowed. Maybe that was why his heart was beating so fast. Wade leaned down and Peter fought back a happy noise at the full pressure of Wade's body enveloping his own. His dick twitched a little but before he had time to be embarrassed, Wade grabbed his jaw and kissed him. Small, sweet kisses, encouraging him to open his mouth before Wade closed white teeth on Peter's lower lip, letting go and dipping his tongue in, sealing their mouths together. Peter's leg lifted automatically to align with Wade's hips and Wade reached down and eased Peter's leg over his waist, letting Peter cross his ankles on the small of his back. Wade's free hand slid into Peter's hair, gripping strands with a fierce grip, the edge of pain making Peter's dick throb against the warm skin of Wade's bare stomach. Letting go of Peter's thigh, Wade used both hands to thread through Peter's hair, wrapping rough fingers through it. He kissed him with an intensity that left Peter breathless for a moment, while he dipped a shaking hand between their bodies and into Wade's loose boxers. He didn't allow himself to gasp when his hand closed around warm hardness, because he wasn't a teenager anymore and that shit wasn't cool, but even if he had Wade's noisy moan would've drowned him out anyway. Peter stroked upwards, pulling Wade's dick out of his boxers before he used his toes to push them down around his thighs with his sweatpants. Wade slid his hand from Peter's hair between his naked legs and gripped his dick with his dry, rough hand. 

"Shit, fuck, I'm," Peter said, not even knowing what he was saying.  
"Peter look, hey, you know how we know we were supposed to do this?" Wade asked, gathering precome on his palm before rolling it slowly up and down Peter’s cock.  
"Hng," Peter responded, squeezing Wade's dick, and bumping his wrist against the back of Wade's hand.  
"Look! My hand is all like, dry and stuff from the scars so I totally need lube whenever I jack off, but look how wet your dick is! It's like the universe coincided to make you leak precome like a teenager so I didn't need to let go of your dick to get lube. That's cool, isn't that cool?" Peter's hips jerked upward, and he ground his dick against Wade's, before he came with a grunt, his legs gripping tight around Wade's waist.  
Wade lifted his head and he looked at him. Peter's cheeks turned red again.  
"Not one fucking word, not _one_ ," Peter hissed, dropping his legs back onto the bed.  
"You came all over my stomach!" Wade said, ignoring him. "Hot." He scooped up strings of come with two fingers and came perilously close to Peter's face with it, but he jerked back and clenched his eyes shut just in time. Wade laughed and Peter opened his eyes again when he sensed his hand was away from his face. But he shut them again when Wade used his come covered fingers to stroke a line down Peter's hole, the tip of his index finger teasing a light circle.  
"What the fuck!" Peter gasped, but his thighs parted again, falling to either side of Wade's body. Wade took this as invitation to rub his wet thumb over Peter's hold, easing him open before slipping his index inside.Wade sat back, wrapping his free hand around his own dick and using his come-wet finger to curl into Peter, sliding back out slow.  
"Fuck, fuck fuck," Peter repeated, working his hips down and welcoming the push of Wade's second finger inside. Wade grinned, his hand stuttering over his cock. Peter wrapped his hand over Wade's rolling his thumb against the tip, rubbing the slick of precome into the scarred skin. Peter scrunched up his face when Wade pressed his thumb behind his balls, stroking his prostate from the outside, his fingers thrusting slow. Wade came on Peter's hand with his name in his mouth and Peter it back a pathetically happy little noise, stroking him through it. Wade slipped his fingers out and threw his arm behind Peter's head, yawning. Peter hesitated for a second before he gave up and yanked the dusty sheets up over their bodies, falling asleep with his cold toes buried between Wade's warm calves.


End file.
